Solitude
by charming writer
Summary: Kara ZorEl has a dream vision where in Martha Kent gets struck by a life threating illness. She travels to Earth to warn Clark who's good friends now with Milton Fine. But her & Chloe soon discover there's more to Fine than meets the eye.


**Solitude**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Smallville characters or the character Kara Zor-El they all belong to WB Productions and DC Comics.**

**Author Notes: This's episode 8 of season 5 & my 4th Smallville / Supergirl crossover but with a difference wherein Kara Zor-El on Argo City has, a nightmare about Martha Kent's being hit by a mystery illness which threatens her life just like when Clark had the nightmare about the world ending in "Supergirl Does Smallville". She goes to Earth against the Council of Elders wishes to warn Clark who doesn't realise that it's his professor & new friend Milton Fine / Brainiac who caused the accident because he wants Clark to open to gateway to the Phantom Zone & release general Zod. In this story, Clark's retained his powers as he did at the end of episode 2 Mortal. **

**Extra Note: In here, Kara Zor-El will be known as Linda Lee on Earth with people who don't know her but as Kara with people who do. She will only change in into Supergirl when she needs to because of the fact the Smallville people knew about Supergirl in Arrival & she doesn't wanna be exposed again like that. **

_Episode Eight_

Kent Farm 12th October 2005

_Lois Lane drives into the Kent Farm & stops outside the house with Martha Kent inside her new car._

Martha: Well, thank you for the lift. With any luck, my car will be out of the garage tomorrow.

Lois: Oh, bummer. I love being your chauffeur. We can chat, & I get to spend a little quality time with my new best friend.

Martha: I'm proud of you, Lois. Living in your own apartment, buying a brand-new car -- you've really grown up.

Lois: Oh, let's not get carried away. The car's my safety net. When I screw up & lose my job and apartment, I'm goanna need somewhere to sleep.

Martha: Thanks again.

Lois: See ya. Bye.

Martha: Bye.

_Martha gets out the passenger side & takes shopping bag then closes the door. Lois reverses around & drives off. Martha starts walking to the house. Suddenly she hears a squeaking noise & stops & looks around. Shelby the dog starts barking. _

Martha: Shelby?

_Thunder claps & a ball of light comes out the sky heading straight for Martha._

Kitchen

_Inside Clark's washing some dishes when he notices the thunder outside. He looks up in horror as he sees what's about to happen. He runs outside through the back door as the light hits Martha._

Kent Farm 

_Clark comes up to his mom who's now unconscious. He shakes her about trying to wake her up. _

Clark: (Worried) Mom? Mom, Mom, Mom, wake up are you okay Mom?

Kara's Room Argo City

_In the crystalline confines of her room, Kara Zor-El wakes up from the horrifying nightmare she's just witnessed. Sweat is pouring of her face._

Opening Credits

Somebody save me let your waters break right through  
Somebody save me I don't' care how you do it  
Just save, save come on I've been waiting for you

Just save me, save me I've made this whole world shine for you  
Just save, save come on

STARRING

CLARK KENT

LANA LANG

LEX LUTHOR

CHLOE SULLIVAN

LIONEL LUTHOR

LOIS LANE

MARTHA KENT

JONATHAN KENT

GUEST STARRING

KARA ZOR-EL / SUPERGIRL

MILTON FINE / BRAINIAC

JOR-EL

Research Room 13th October

_Chloe & Clark are walking down the main stairs of the Daily Planet. _

Chloe: According to the weather bureau, at 10:35 last night, other than a little rain, there was nothing over Smallville.

Clark: That doesn't rule out heat lightning.

_Chloe laughs._

Chloe: Nothing was reported. Clark, most people I know are interested in the forecast, not the past cast. What's going on?

Clark: Last night I heard a sound it sounded like thunder. & then I saw a bright light. When I went outside, I found my mom unconscious in the field.

Chloe: (Concerned) Oh, my god.

Clark: I thought she may've been struck by lightning.

Chloe: (Concerned) Is she all right?

_They walk over to her desk._

Clark: Perfectly fine, like nothing happened. That's the weird part.

Chloe: Maybe she passed out. Has she seen a doctor?

Clark: First thing this morning, but they couldn't find anything wrong with her either.

Chloe: Then why are you so worried?

Clark: I just want to know where that sound & that light came from.

Chloe: Maybe someone was setting off fireworks in the field next to you, or, you know, maybe your super hearing picked up a car backfiring two counties away. What does it matter? Your mom's fine. You don't have anything to worry about. All right, why do I feel like I'm getting the abridged version of this story?

Clark: I think Jor-El might've something to do with this.

Chloe: Your biological father?

Clark: When I died & he brought me back, he made a deal. He's come back to collect.

Tunnel

_Kara & her friend Saylor are walking down one of the tunnels that leads, to a biosphere. It's dark but there's some light thanks to Kara holding a crystal touch. _

Saylor: You know you could be in trouble for this if the council finds out.

Kara: Then I'll just pay my due when it comes besides this's too far important.

Saylor: Yes but we're not allowed to interfere in human events Kara you know that the rules are clear.

Kara: & you don't know the Kent's Saylor I do there good people they don't deserve this. I have to help not just, for them but for Kal-El who doesn't have any powers anymore.

Saylor: I know but what if Martha Kent is meant to die & you saving her somehow changes, the future for the worse.

Kara: & what if she's not meant to & I don't save her & she does die then I've gotta live with the fact for the rest of my life that I knew about it & could've stopped it but I didn't & then there's not to mention Kal-El & what it would do to him if she died.

Saylor: He'd get over it in time I'm sure.

Kara: Really? Because he wouldn't if I know him, he'd be devastated. Uncle Jonathan & Aunt Martha are the only real family he knows they raised him since he was a baby the love he feels for them is so strong he's already lost 1 set of parents I don't think he could survive losing another please I have to do this.

_They come to a biosphere. Saylor finally nods in recognition. _

Saylor: All right, then go I won't tell the council but they'll probably find out anyway.

Kara: I know thanks you're a good friend Saylor.

_She hands her the crystal torch & gets in the biosphere. Saylor looks on worried._

Talon 

_Lois is standing by the counter looking at Lex who's been photographed by photographers. _

Lois: Don't take this the wrong way, but after 800 pictures, you don't get any prettier.

Lex: That's enough. Thanks, fellows.

_Lex walks over to the counter._

Lex: How about a latte?

Lois: (Sighs) Don't you find this just a tad sleazy, holding a campaign photo shoot where Martha Kent works? You might as well, I don't know, go out to their farm, & milk their cows.

_Lex laughs at her._

Lex: In case you don't know where your paycheck comes from, I own The Talon.

Lois: What don't you own? I guess now you want to own the government.

Lex: Wow. Why are you so angry, Lois? What have I ever done to you?

Lois: You just remind me of a lot of those pseudo politicians I grew up around you know, men who bought their way into office. But do you really think you can beat Jonathan Kent? There must be enough dirt on you to create a land mass the size of Texas.

Lex: Please, grab a shovel & start digging. I have nothing to hide.

Lois: Let me give you a little friendly advice. Bow out of the race before some little squirrel digs up one of your rotten acorns.

Lex: Well, thanks, Lois. You know, there's nothing more valuable than the political advice of a muffin-peddling college dropout. Speaking of, do you have banana/blueberry today?

History Room

_Clark is talking with professor Fine / Brainiac._

Milton/Braniac: Many humans believe the earth was created in seven days. I'm surprised it took you that long to trust me.

Clark: I want to know more about Jor-El & his life I mean I know a little about him from someone who told me but I don't know everything.

Milton/Bainiac: What do you know about him? Who told you?

Clark: My biological cousin she told me about Jor-El putting me in the spaceship & sending me to Earth to save me plus that he was a great man.

Milton/Brainiac: Biological cousin?

Clark: Yes, she comes from Argo City, which's a piece of Krypton fallen off after the explosion I meet her last year when she came to help when an evil witch was about to take over the world.

Milton/Brainiac: Really wow it's nice to know you have an actual relative left but clearly, she doesn't know the full story.

Clark: What story whaddya you mean?

Milton/Brainiac: What I mean Kal-El's like all great figures in history, to understand Jor-El you have to put him in the proper context. That's why we must start at the very beginning.

Clark: I don't have time, Professor. I'm worried. He's done something to my mother.

Milton/Brainiac: Is your concern based on the bargain Jor-El made with you?

Clark: How do you know about that?

Milton/Brainiac: I know more than you can imagine. I've been keeping an eye on you for months. Does your mother have any markings on her skin?

Clark: No. Why, does that have something to do with Jor-El?

Milton/Brainiac: Oh, all in due time.

Clark: Wait, he's my father. I have the right to know everything about him.

Milton/Brainaic: I agree when you're ready.

Clark: I'm ready now!

Milton/Brainiac: Impatience is such a pathetic human trait. But I suppose it's to be expected from someone raised by such a primitive race.

Clark: I happen to care a great deal about this primitive race... a lot more than I do about Krypton.

Milton/Brainiac: Waiting...patiently.

Kent Farm 

_Jonathan's lifting some hay of his truck. He turns round & loses his footing._

Jonathan: Whoa!

_He falls forward but not before a pair of strong catches him & the hay & pulls him up. _

Kara: Easy there tiger you don't wanna break your back now do you.

_Recognising the voice Jonathan looks up & sees her. She's in the guise of Linda Lee again with the hair & anything._

Jonathan: (Surprised) Kara? What are you doing here? & looking like that again.

_Kara smiles at him._

Kara: Well I couldn't exactly come in my Supergirl guise could I too many people knew about me last time.

Jonathan: Right of course. Hang on a sec there isn't another world disaster on the way or another meteor shower or more Kryptonian criminals on the loose.

Kara: No, there isn't but what I have to say is very important.

_Kara points to the front house door._

Kara: Which's why it's best we go inside then I can then explain why I'm here.

Jonathan: Okay then.

_They turn round & go in towards the house._

Jonathan: Martha honey there's someone here to see us.

Kitchen

_Time lapse Clark is now home from college & talking to his parents & Kara. Tea's being boiled._

Martha: So wait you actually saw me get, struck by lighting. Like when Clark had those visions of Earth, been enslaved & Smallville being destroyed by the meteor shower?

Kara: Yes, not all Kryptonian's have, this power as it's very rare because only powerful people from noble houses can get them.

Martha: But I feel fine I'm not dead so.

Jonathan: What I can't believe is that a Kryptonian is teaching history at Central Kansas University?

Clark: I didn't believe it either until I saw him use his powers. He can do everything I can.

Martha: You've seen meteor-infected people do all kinds of things. That doesn't mean he's Kryptonian.

Clark: He calls me Kal-El, & he knows about Krypton.

Kara: But that can't be the only Kryptonian's left beside yourself are the people on Argo City.

Clark: Well maybe he came here from there then you have before.

Kara: Only because I'm the only person from Argo City who's travelled to Earth before not anyone else & if they, had, we would've known about that.

Clark: Well maybe he was sent to Earth like me when Krypton exploded.

Jonathan: Clark, I'd stay steer-clear of this fella if I were you.

Kara: Uncle Jonathan's right at least until we know more about him.

Martha: Clark.

Clark: I didn't have a choice.

Jonathan: What do you mean? You always have a choice, son.

Clark: Dad, I wanted to learn more about Jor-El & his life.

Jonathan: I'll tell you what you need to know every time you've come in contact with Kryptonian's they're nothing short on less than hell-bent on death & destruction.

Martha: Jonathan, you can't judge an entire race by the acts of a few. Clark is Kryptonian & so is Kara.

_She eyes her up._

Martha: Who, you've conveniently forgotten about.

_Jonathan looks at her._

Jonathan: Oh, god I'm so sorry I didn't mean you also when I was saying that.

Kara: That's okay I understand I'd probably think the same if I were you to.

Jonathan: It's just we have any idea who this professor really is.

Clark: I know but he's done nothing but help so far. He told me the truth about Lex. He saved Lana. He took the silver Kryptonite out of me.

Jonathan: But why, Clark? We've no idea what his motives really are.

_The tea, kettle whistles announcing its finished boiling. _

Jonathan: I'll - I'll --

Martha: I'll get it, sweetheart.

_Picking it up, she gasps & drops it on the floor. The others rush towards her._

Kara: (Worried) Aunt Martha.

Clark: Mom!

_Taking her hand Kara looks down & x-rays into it. She notices something different in her._

Kara: Something's different within her.

_Jonathan looks at her worried. _

Jonathan: (Worried) What, What is different?

Kara: I don't know.

Martha: I can't feel my hand.

_She gasps & sees a burn on her shoulder._

Martha: My shoulder's burning.

Smallville Medical Centre

_Clark & Kara are there waiting for news. Jonathan comes up to them._

Clark: Dad, what'd the doctors say?

Jonathan: Well, they-- they don't know what it is, but they did give us some antibiotics & said I should call if anything got worse. So, come on.

Clark: They're just goanna let her come home?

Jonathan: Son, the doctor said her vital signs are perfectly normal.

Clark: Normal? Dad I found her unconscious in the middle of the driveway. That's anything but normal.

Jonathan: Is there something you're not telling me, son?

Kara: Clark?

Clark: I'm just worried about Mom.

Jonathan: Me, too but don't worry, she's goanna be fine come on.

Research Room 

_Chloe's by her desk sighing._

Lionel: Miss Sullivan.

Chloe: Mr. Luthor. What are you doing here?

Lionel: You have made it... to the major leagues. Congratulations.

Chloe: Thank you.

_Lionel laughs._

Lionel: Very, _very_ nice. You've done very well for yourself. I am certain that, sooner than later, you're goanna be working upstairs under the Tiffany lamps. A big story certainly would accelerate the process. Not that, um... obituaries and uh, wedding announcements don't inspire scintillating journalism.

Chloe: If you're trying to feed me some sort of self-promoting fluff piece, I'm not interested.

Lionel: Uh, how does it go? You can put a tuxedo on the fiddler, but he's still goanna play the same old tune.

Chloe: That's good. You should jot that down & add it to your page-a-day calendar. I gotta go.

Lionel: Miss Sullivan, your creative passion will always be for the bizarre & the inexplicable. That's why I think you're the perfect reporter for this story.

Chloe: You have one minute. The clock is ticking.

Lionel: It, uh, seems there is, uh, someone at Central Kansas University who has the astounding ability to run at virtually the speed of light. Have you ever heard of such a thing?

Chloe: School is located in Smallville, meteor freak capital of the world.

Lionel: This person can lift an automobile with one hand & can create fire with the blink of an eye. It's extraordinary.

Chloe: It sounds like a bit of a stretch, even for me. Do you have any proof?

Lionel: Well, if we had proof, there wouldn't be any need for investigative reporting, now would there? The person's name is Milton Fine. He is a professor of world history.

Chloe: Why did you come to me?

Lionel: Frankly... I didn't think Time Magazine would be interested. Good day, Miss Sullivan.

_He walks out the room. Chloe looks on inquisitively. _

Courtyard 

_Clark comes up to Fine/Brainiac outside Central Kansas main building._

Clark: Professor.

Milton/Brainaic: What, are you shaking me down for lecture notes, or are you ready to begin your independent study?

Clark: A mark showed up on my mom. The doctors don't know what it is & neither does my cousin.

_Fine/Brainiac sniggers a bit at that._

Milton/Brainaic: Really? Describe it to me.

Clark: It's like a bruise, with veiny strands.

Milton/Brainiac: Did it start on her left shoulder?

Clark: Yes.

_Fine/Brainiac sighs._

Milton/Brainiac: (Sighs) You're father tortured his descendents on Krypton the same exact way.

Clark: What? But your mistaken he was a great man Kara said.

Milton/Brainiac: & I said she didn't know the full facts about him she was a baby just like you were when Krypton exploded?

Clark: Well yes but her fathers my biological uncle & was Jor-El's brother surely, he would've known what kind of a man he was.

Milton/Brianiac: Yes but Jor-El was a secretive man who hide things very well even from his brother he was a violent dictator who ruled over Krypton with an iron grip of fear and intimidation. Anybody who spoke out against him was locked away... even the great hero of the people... Zod.

_He sighs._

Milton/Brainiac: (Sighs) Maybe if he hadn't been captured, Zod could've stopped your father from eviscerating the planet.

Clark: My father destroyed Krypton but that exploded because of the weather climate changes he told the Council of Elders but they didn't believe him, which's why he put me in the spaceship.

Milton/Brainiac: Because he caused the mistake. Your father was a scientist & was working on an experiment on which he made the council think would benefit the planet but instead he was secretly trying to destroy it which he did killing billions of people but he made sure his only son survived... all so that one day you could conquer the human race... & re-create Krypton on Earth.

Clark: But why would Kara lie?

Milton/Brainiac: Because before Jor-El became a violent dictator he was very much revered which's why your cousin believes that because she doesn't wanna believe anything else I mean she's probably young like you so it's only natural.

Clark: Why should I believe you?

Milton/Brainiac: Believe what you will. My concern is for your mother's health. I need to see her immediately.

Lounge

_The gang are in there looking at Martha._

Jonathan: All right, look, my--my wife needs medical attention. You're obviously not a doctor, so why don't you make this easier on both of us and just get out of my way.

Clark: Dad, the doctors couldn't help. At least let him take a look at her.

_Whilst this's all happening, Kara's trying her telepathy to read Milton's mind but she can't._

Kara: (Thinking to Herself) That's strange.

Milton/Brainiac: It's been a day & a half since you fell unconscious.

Martha: Yes, exactly.

Jonathan: Clark, go out & get the truck. Martha, I'm taking you back to the hospital, sweetheart. Come on.

Milton/Brainiac: The doctors can't treat her Mr. Kent trust me. If they puncture her skin or use any medication, it could kill her instantly.

Jonathan: Why should I trust you?

Clark: 'Cause he's Kryptonian. This could be a Kryptonian disease.

Jonathan: Clark...

Kara: I agree we should at least let him have a go Uncle Jonathan

_Jonathan relents._

Jonathan: (Relenting) All right.

_All of a sudden, Martha starts convulsing._

Clark: Mom! Mom?

Jonathan: What's happening?

Milton/Brainiac: She needs a meteor rock. Do you have a meteor rock?

Clark: Dad, in the closet!

Jonathan: Yeah.

_He runs of to get it. _

Clark: It's on the top shelf!

_He comes back with it. _

Jonathan: I got it! Martha...

_Fine/Brainiac, Clark & Kara stand away from it. _

Milton/Brainiac: Hold it to her forehead.

Kara: Clark why you doing standing back? You don't have your powers anymore.

Clark: Yes actually I do.

_Kara looks at him inquisitively. Clark answers her. _

Clark: Long story I'll tell you later.

Jonathan: Martha, Martha... breathe Martha. It's me It's me.

_Martha gasps _

Clark: It's working.

Milton/Brainiac: In this case, appearances are deceiving. There is no cure. The meteor rock will only help ease her pain.

Kara: No.

Milton/Brainiac: I'm sorry, Kara but within a matter of hours, Kal-El's Earth mother will be dead.

_Clark gets up._

Kara: Clark where are you going?

Clark: To see Jor-El.

Milton/Brainiac: Don't. He'll only feed you more lies.

_Kara turns & looks at him._

Kara: Lies? What lies?

Clark: I don't care.

Jonathan: Hey, wait a minute. Are you telling me Jor-El is responsible for this? What's going on, Clark?

Clark: When Jor-El brought me back to life, he warned me someone close to me would have to die.

Jonathan: So he is going after your mother. & why didn't you tell me about this before?

Clark: I didn't want you and Mom to worry.

Jonathan: Well, you're the only one that has a chance of stopping this, so go on, do something.

Clark: I won't let him kill her.

Jonathan: Don't.

_Clark super speeds it to the Kwatche caves. Jonathan looks on worried._

Fortress of Solitude

_Clark stands in the middle talking to Jor-El._

Jor-El: Kal-El, why have you come?

Clark: Please! Do whatever you want to me! Leave my mother alone!

Jor-El: I have caused your mother no harm.

Clark: No! Don't lie to me! If I would've known someone close to me would die I would've given up my life in a second!

Jor-El: It was you who chose to give up your powers & turn your back on me.

Clark: Please let her live!

Jor-El: I am sorry, my son. The wheel of fate has already been set in motion. Even you cannot alter destiny.

Study

_Lex is talking to a woman._

Lex: So, what am I looking at here?

Woman: It started 48 hours ago, and it's been continuing on and off since.

Lex: What is it, a video glitch?

Woman: More like an electromagnetic tidal wave.

_The doors swing open to reveal Lionel._

Lionel: Good afternoon, Lex.

Lex: Thank you. Dad, if you've come to dispense a dose of political advice, save your breath.

Lionel: I know. I know, Lex. You have a cadre of top-shelf professionals for that. I wonder... do they know about the sorts of things you keep hidden behind closed doors?

Lex: Ooh, you must be referring to our deep, dark family secrets. Don't worry I won't embarrass you.

Lionel: I'm talking about what you keep in Warehouse 15.

Lex: If you want to fabricate stories to try to cripple my campaign, you won't be the first. Just make it original.

Lionel: It's not your campaign I'm worried about, son. It's your legacy. You don't want to end up an eccentric like Howard Hughes, remembered more for his 10-inch toenails than his contributions to society.

_Lex laughs._

Lex: I'm afraid you're the eccentric in the family, Dad.

Lionel: Yes, but I'm not the one running for public office. Believe me, Lex, the electorate has little patience for candidates obsessed with little green men. It's time to get your house in order, Lex.

_Lionel leaves Lex sighs._

Lounge

_Time lapse Martha's lying on the couch shivering. Clark comes up to her._

Martha: (Shivering) Where's my -- my smile? Hmm?

Clark: Are you okay, Mom? Can I get you anything?

Martha: Your father told me about Jor-El, Clark. I want you to know, I'm more than ready to give up my life for the life of my child.

Clark: Don't talk like that, Mom.

Martha: You've given me so much happiness, Clark. I don't know what I would've been without you.

_She laughs_

Clark: Without me, none of this would've happened.

Martha: Don't ever feel guilty about this. Do you hear me? I wouldn't have it any other way. You're goanna be fine. Look at you. You... you're a man now, Clark a wonderful man. My... my job's done.

Clark: No, it's not, Mom. You can't say that. You have to fight this.

Martha: I love you, Clark. & just because I'm...gone... it doesn't mean my love goes with me. I'll always be in your heart always.

Clark: I'm not goanna let you die do you hear me.

_Martha moans lightly._

Clark: I won't let you.

_He looks around noticing Kara's missing._

Clark: Hey, where's Kara?

Martha: Out she said she had to do something although she hasn't been back yet.

Research Room

_Lois is talking to Chloe._

Lois: I don't mean to stop the presses, but I have a favour, Chloe.

Chloe: What else are cousins for go on.

Lois: Well, you once mentioned that Lex Luthor spent a little time in the cuckoo's nest so why not write a little exposé on the mental stability of the great bald hope of Kansas.

Chloe: I think that would make a great story, if I could find any shred of evidence or a source that would actually talk.

Lois: Well, there has to be something.

Chloe: Oh, there's lots of sex, lies, & videotapes in Lex's vault. Problem is, he sleeps with the key under his pillow. Why the sudden urge to take down Lex?

Lois: I'm just sick and tired of rich power mongers who think they can win an election with their chequebook. Not to mention the fact that he called me a muffin peddler.

Chloe: Oh, so, basically, he hurt your feelings.

Lois: Well, sort of. But that's beside the point. Come on, you have to have something on that little hard drive of yours.

Chloe: Actually, Clark's professor at CKU was doing some investigating on Luthorcorp.

Lois: Clark's Professor?

Chloe: Yeah, he's, um...writing a book. I actually followed him to a Luthorcorp warehouse downtown.

Lois: & what did you see?

Chloe: Nothing. Thanks to a little thing called security, I couldn't get anywhere near it.

Lois: Well, now you have your trusty sidekick along for the ride.

Chloe: Yeah?

Lois: Yeah.

Chloe: All right then let's go.

_Chloe gets her stuff then they turn round to leave. Kara _(Who'll be called Linda Lee in front of Lois now) _walks downstairs looking for Chloe. Seeing Linda Chloe looks on shocked._

Chloe: (Shocked) Hey um.

Linda: Hey Chloe there you are.

Lois: Wow looky here little girls reunion so what are you one of Chloe's old classmates?

Chloe: Um no err this's Clark's cousin.

_Linda holds her hand out & shakes Lois's._

Linda: Linda Lee.

Lois: Wow, I didn't know Smallville had a cousin.

Linda: Yeah, err I visited a year ago & then had to leave I've just come back for a visit.

Lois: Oh, right.

Linda: Hey um if your not too busy Chloe can I just have a moment with you?

Chloe: Well Lois & me sorter have a thing on.

Linda: Just for a minute, it's about Aunt Martha.

_Chloe sees the look in her eye._

Chloe: Sure hey um Lois would you mind giving us a sec?

Lois: Oh, sure.

Linda: Thanks.

_Chloe & her walk to an empted office._

Empted Office

_They come in & Chloe closes the door._

Chloe: Okay what is it has something badder happened to Martha since last night?

Kara: You know about last night?

Chloe: Yeah, Clark told me about it this morning said she got, hit by lightening.

Kara: She yeah did but now it's gotten worse it seems she may've a Kryptonian disease.

Chloe: (Concerned) Kryptonian? Oh my god. Can't you do something about it?

Kara: Well no because I'm not a Kryptonian doctor but we do have somehow who might be able to help us a Professor Milton Fine.

Chloe: Clark's history teacher.

Kara: Yeah um, he's Kryptonian.

_Chloe looks shocked._

Chloe: (Shocked) Fine's a Kryptonian?

Kara: He's been trying to figure out how to safe Aunt Martha. Chloe what is it?

Chloe: Well I had a conversation with Lionel Luthor earlier on Lex's father he said there was something odd about Fine that I should investigate now I know what it is.

Kara: Yeah but I think there's something odder about him.

Chloe: Whaddya you mean?

Kara: Well I tried reading Milton's mind but I couldn't.

Chloe: Read he's mind as in telepathy?

Kara: Yes Kryptonian's can do that that's how our fore fathers communicated with each other.

Chloe: So you could read my mind. Hey, you haven't done that have you?

Kara: Of course, not Chloe your thoughts are you own I'd never do that unless it was absolutely necessary.

Chloe: Okay. Phew.

Kara: Right problem is if I can't do that then I need to find out about him some other way.

Chloe: Why?

Kara: Because I think, there's more to him than he's letting on so I need to find out what he's been doing here.

Chloe: Well mostly, he's been teaching History at Central Kansas although he has been investigating about Luthorcorp Lois & I, are going to investigate.

Kara: Would you mind if I tagged along?

Chloe: No sure um if you think there's really something wrong with him the more the merrier.

Kara: Thanks.

Warehouse 15

_Lois's is driving up to a barrier with Chloe & Linda in the back. There's Rock music blaring_ _out._

Man: Hey.

Lois: Maybe you can help me. I'm trying to find the highway, & I am completely lost.

Man: Hold on, I got a map.

_He turns round to do that,_

Lois: Thanks. Go.

_Kara & Chloe get out the car. Kara grabs Chloe & super speeds the 2 of them inside the warehouse without anyone seeing them._

Man: You know this is a _really _nice car.

Lois: Yeah, it is, isn't it? You know, you can't fully appreciate a car like this unless you sit in it.

Man: Really?

Lois: Come on. Yeah.

Man: Okay.

_Lois opens the door & gets out._

Lois: Just for a minute. Go ahead.

_Man gets inside & holds the wheel._

Man: Oh-ho-ho!

Lois: Ready for this?

Man: Yeah!

_Lois starts showing him the cars features._

Lois: It's amazing. If you look there, there's all sorts of really cool buttons. Um, okay, you have a pop-up thingy. Have a look. Yeah, you can put things like, I don't know... breath mints, &, uh... ...all sorts of stuff. ...Put a coffee mug...

Man: How's the stereo?

Lois: It's fantastic. Turn it up. &, yeah, uh, well...

Man: You know, I really gotta to get back to work.

Lois: (Chuckles nervously) Right. Okay. (Chuckles) I love a man in uniform .

Inside 

_Kara & Chloe are looking about. _

Chloe: Do you see anything?

Kara: Not really, I'll take a look down here you try there.

Chloe: Okay.

_They both do there separate things. Chloe finds a little crack in the wall she peers through into a room, which has a black spaceship in the middle with Kryptonian symbols on it. Chloe looks on shocked then calls for Kara._

Chloe: Kara.

_A guard who's walking around hears & follows it to Chloe._

Man 1: Hey! How'd you get in here? Attention, cobra-niner.

Man 2: This is three-four-niner. Come in.

Man 1: We have a security breach.

_He points a gun at her ready to fire. All a sudden a flash of speed passes by the guard knocking him out the blur stops by Chloe revealing Kara._

Kara: You okay Chloe?

_She bends the gun with super strength & throws it on the floor._

Chloe: (Amazed) Yeah, um I'm fine thanks.

Kara: No worries. What did you find out?

Chloe: Oh, I saw something in there look.

_She points to where. Kara does that & sees a black substance come out the spaceship & form in to Fine. Kara eyes widen in shock._

Kara: Oh my god it can't be.

Chloe: It can't be what? What is Kara?

Kara: We have to get outta her & warn Clark.

_They turn round & run out the Warehouse._

Warehouse

_Lois sees Kara & Chloe running out the Warehouse._

Lois: Hey! Chloe what's going on?

Chloe: Just drive Lois just drive.

Lois: Okay.

_The 2 girls get in the car. Lois steps on the peddle, & turns the car around. The tyres screech & go off._

Kwatche Caves

_Clark & Fine/Brainiac walk inside the cave._

Clark: There's gotta be a way to save my mom. There must be. I'll do anything.

Milton/Brainiac: Anything? Well there is one option, but I wouldn't recommend it.

Clark: What is it?

_Fine/Brainiac sighs._

Milton/Brainiac: (Sighs) No matter how malevolent he is, Jor-El still represents your only connection with your past.

Clark: Just tell me what it is.

Milton/Brainiac: The only way to save your mother is to destroy the fortress. Jor- El's will is controlling her virus through the crystals. If you bring down his fortress, you will save your mother from his grip.

Clark: All he's ever done is try to ruin my life.

Milton/Brainiac: Sadly, that was his legacy on Krypton, as well.

Clark: I want him gone.

_He puts the octagonal disk into its slot. It transports him & Fine/Brainaic to the Fortress._

Lounge

_Martha's still on the couch lying weakly. Jonathan beside, her wiping her forehead._

Jonathan: If anyone's strong, enough to get through this... it's you, sweetheart. You can't give up. You can't give up.

_There's a knock on the door. _

Jonathan: I'll be right back sweetie.

_He kisses her forehead then gets up & opens the door to find it Kara & Chloe standing there._

Jonathan: Kara? Where did you go?

Kara: I went with Lois & Chloe to Warehouse 15 to investigate Milton Fine.

Jonathan: Why what's wrong with him.

Kara: We need to come in so I can explain.

Jonathan: Okay.

_Jonathan lets them in & closes the door._

Kara: Where's Clark?

Jonathan: Gone with Fine.

_Kara looks Sick._

Kara: (Worried) Gone? Oh, god he'll kill him.

Chloe: Who'll kill him? Kara?

Kara: Brainiac.

Jonathan: Brainiac? Who's Brainiac?

Kara: A powerful foe who, was created by a sadistic Kryptonian called General Zod & given Kryptonian powers. Fine's a human projection of the constructive consult inside the black spaceship, which landed here when the 2nd meteor shower hit.

Chloe: Can't Clark stop him?

Kara: No firstly, he doesn't know about him & secondly Fine's more powerful than, him but maybe with my help he could.

_She turns round to leave _

Chloe: Wait let me help.

Kara: No, he'd kill you your better of staying here.

_She runs out the door & turns into Supergirl & flies off at fast speed north in the direction towards the Fortress of Solitude. Chloe looks at Jonathan by Martha again then turns in the direction Kara just left._

Chloe: & what wait for my friend to die like hell I will.

_She walks out the door & heads off in the direction of the Kwatche Caves._

Fortress of Solitude

_Clark is there with Fine/Brainiac._

Clark: I'll tear this place down, piece by piece. Just tell me where to start.

Milton/Brainiac: Right here.

_He takes out a black crystal from his pocket. _

Milton: Stab it into the console. It'll trigger a self-destruct mechanism, & Jor-El, & his fortress, will be forever gone.

Clark: What is it?

Milton/Brainiac: It was created to defeat your father, but Zod was a man of peace. He would only use it as a last resort. There was never a chance.

Clark: There is now. You will never hurt my family again.

_He plunges a black crystal into the consult. Glass shatters as rumbling's heard. A Portal opening from the Phantom Zone appears. Supergirl comes inside after landing outside._

Supergirl: Clark?

_She sees him & Fine. The 2 men see her._

Clark: Stay out of this Kara this doesn't concern you.

Supergirl: Yes, it does Clark get away from him he's dangerous.

Clark: What do you mean?

Milton/Brainiac: She means that I couldn't have done it without you. You're the only one who could affect the fortress. Now you have accomplished your task, you're nothing more than a petty annoyance.

_He gets out a piece of Kryptonite & aims it at Clark. He groans in pain & starts dropping to the floor._

Clark: The meteor rock. You're not even Kryptonian, are you?

Supergirl: No, he's more than that he name's Brainiac he was created by a sadistic Kryptonian called General Zod & given Kryptonian powers. Fine's a human projection of the constructive consult inside the black spaceship, which landed here when the 2nd meteor shower hit.

Milton/Brianiac: Wow! You have done your homework.

_She moves towards Fine/Brianiac._

Milton/Brainiac: Ah, Ah, Ah.

_But he quickly breaks the rock in half with super strength & points half of it at her whilst holding Clark down still. Supergirl starts groaning too & starts dropping to the ground. Fine/Brainiac puts the first half of Kryptonite on Clark's chest & then the other half on Supergirl's chest._

Milton/Brianiac: You are free, now General Zod!

Clark: Zod?

Milton/Brianiac: The one true Kryptonian who will finally rid this febrile planet of the scourge of humans, & create Krypton here on Earth.

Clark: Everything you said to me was a lie! You weren't talking about Jor-El. You really were talking about Zod! Jor-El didn't infect my mother, did he? You did!

Milton/Brianiac: To think that you would sacrifice your Kryptonian heritage for a single homo sapien. You are a pitiful disgrace Kal- El just like, your cousin is. Goodbye. Welcome to our new home, General Zod.

Kwatche Caves

_Chloe runs into the epicentre & looks round for Clark._

Chloe: Clark? Clark!

_She sees the disk on the stone block & picks it up from the slot. She places it back inside & is transported to the Fortress wherein she comes in seeing the scene._

Fortress of Solitude

_She quickly goes over to Supergirl & throws the Kryptonite of her. Supergirl gets up slowly groaning. Then Chloe runs over to Clark & throws his rock of him. He gets up the same as Supergirl did groaning the places still rumbling & stuffs crashing around them. _

Milton/Brianiac: Come To me General.

_Clark & Supergirl go over to the crystal consult. Clark pulls out the black crystal from it. The portal opening from the Phantom Zone closes. The Fortress stops rumbling. Fine/Brianiac turns round angrily at them._

Milton/Brainiac: Oh, you'll pay for that.

Clark: (Angry) I don't think so.

_Clark goes forward towards Fine/Brianiac but Supergirl stops him._

Supergirl: Clark no we fight him together.

_Clark looking at her nods his head. They both super speed to Fine/Brianiac & punch him in the chest with super strength, which sends him flying up high crashing into a wall. Supergirl grabs Clark & flies them up to Fine/Brianiac. He gets up & throws them a part from each other. Supergirl crashes down on the floor & Clark lands on the other side of the fortress. Chloe gasps at what she sees. Fine/Brianiac flies over to Clark & starts pounding repeatedly into his chest with super strength. On the ground, Supergirl gets up seeing this. Flying quickly up to a wall she sends out a stream of heat vision at Fine/Brianiac, which sends him flying of Clark. Clark gets up & grabs & he & Fine/Brianiac grapple. Fine/ Brianiac over powers, him & gets ready to strike Clark 1 last time._

Fine/Brianiac: Say your prayers Kal-El

_Just before he's about to finish the job of Supergirl appears behind him & grabs his arm with super strength & pulls him away from Clark. Fine/Brianic groans._

Fine/Brianiac: AHH!

_Clark gets up & holding him with Supergirl they both kick him the chest with super strength which makes him go to the crystal consult wherein the spikes pierce through Fine/Brianiac's chest killing him. All you see left there is black blood. Clark turns to Supergirl._

Clark: You all right?

Supergirl: I'm fine are you all right?

_Clark groans a little but answers._

Clark: I'll live.

_Downstairs they hear some whopping cheering from Chloe. They look down & smile at her._

Lounge

_Martha lying on the couch suddenly wakes up all better now. _

Martha: Oh, my God! It's gone.

_She laughs._

Jonathan: It's gone.

_They both laugh & hug each other._

Barn 14th October

_Shelby barks announcing Clark behind her._

Martha: Hey, you.

Clark: Mom, you all right?

Martha: Yeah. It's amazing you know how wonderful a rain storm smells when you think you'll never smell one again.

Clark: I can't imagine what it would be like if you were gone.

Martha: The hardest thing in life is losing the people you love, but you'd learn to move on -- we all do.

Clark: It wouldn't be easy. Dad's given me so much I could never measure. But you're my heart & soul.

Martha: Well, I... I don't plan on going anywhere for a long, long time.

_Clark smiles at her_

Clark: Good.

_They hug each other._

Lounge

_In the evening Chloe's sitting by the fire with Clark & Kara. _

Chloe: You know, next time I head up North I've gotta to remember to pack a parka.

Clark: How'd you get up there, anyway? Kara didn't fly you.

_Chloe laughs._

Chloe: You left your key in the cave. Seriously, Clark, you've gotta be more careful. I mean, if I can get up there, anyone can.

Kara: She's right.

Chloe: Yeah hey what are you still doing here, anyway I mean after the incidents over you usually go home.

Kara: Well I wanted to make sure Aunt Martha was fully okay before I left I be going tomorrow.

Clark: You know, Professor Fine said that human beings were insignificant & couldn't be depended on. He obviously didn't know you very well.

Chloe: Please. Robo-Professor knows as much about human nature as R2-D2 for an artificially inteliigent being though he was amazing materializing from a bunch of nuts & bolts outta the spaceship like that.

Kara: & dangerous but he's gone now & Aunt Martha's fine that's what matters.

Clark: Yeah but what about you I mean you expressing went against the council's wishes will you get into trouble.

Kara: Probably. But I'll handle it don't worry I mean the worst they do's ground me for a while.

Clark: Okay. Hey, how did you both know to look on Fine's trial?

Chloe: You're not goanna like this very much. Lionel Luthor gave us the lead.

Clark: Lionel? How'd he know about Fine?

Chloe: I have no clue.

Kara: & I knew about Brianiac when I saw him from when I was taught about him when I was younger.

Chloe: Well hopefully Lionel doesn't know about the spaceship or you're screwed.

Kara: Yeah you should really get a hold of that thing before somebody else beats you to it Clark.

Clark: There's a problem. I checked out that warehouse you told me about & the ship is gone.

Kara: Gone? Well, master of the shell game must have moved it.

Clark: Or...

Chloe: Or what?

Clark: Or I have a bigger problem than I thought.

Study

_The French doors open revealing Lionel walking in. _

Lionel: Lex. Your message sounded urgent you all right?

Lex: I thought you were past your kleptomania stage, Dad, but I guess old habits die-hard hey.

Lionel: If you are accusing me of some sort of thievery, I assure you, son, I have no interest in your little baubles & trinkets.

Lex: You sure seemed interested in what used to be in my warehouse. What'd you do -- pay off my security, bribe my scientists?

Lionel: You're telling me you, uh, misplaced your most prized possession. Oh, Lex. Lex, how many times have I told you? If you don't keep a watchful eye on the things you value, one day they will disappear.

Lex: I want it back now!

Lionel: I wish I could oblige, but, sadly, I had nothing to do with this unfortunate heist.

Lex: I don't know what happened to you in that meteor shower, Dad, but I think you're more connected to what was in that warehouse than I ever realized.

Lionel: Please be careful, Lex. You're a fragile man. I don't want to see you shattered again by your delusions...

_Lionel plays three notes _

Research Room 15th October

_Lois is talking to Chloe._

Lois: Tell me you've managed to dig up at least a speck of dirt on Lex. I'll take an unpaid parking ticket at this point.

Chloe: I told you, Lois, Lex keeps his dirty laundry in a cast-iron hamper.

Lois: Look, I might have done this at first because of pride, but as I started thinking about it, I started to worry, "What would Lex Luthor do with the power of public office?" You know, before we know it, he's goanna try to rule the world.

Chloe: Well, if you're that worried about it, why don't you do something?

Lois: I plan to, but the one thing I plan not doing is poking around inside his warehouses. I can't believe after that whole "Charlie's Angels" escapade, all you found in there was a bunch of fertilizer.

Chloe: It wasn't a complete waste of time.

Lois: No? What did we manage to do besides put a scratch on my brand-new car?

Chloe: You Lois got to experience the chills & thrills of journalism.

Lois: Thanks, but no thanks. I don't know how you do it, chasing story after story that only leads to dead ends. I'd never be able to let go.

Chloe: That's usually how it starts.

_Lois turns round & stares at the Daily Planet globe statute hanging on the wall._

Lounge

_Clark & Jonathan are talking._

Jonathan: Hey. I know how hard all this has been on you. How you holding up?

Clark: I just don't know how I could be so gullible. I believed everything he said.

Jonathan: I would've done the same thing, son. You were trying to save your mother luckily; she's safe now. I think the best thing we can do is just put all this behind us and move on with our lives, don't you?

Clark: I'm not so sure. Jor-El's warning is still out there.

_Jonathan sighs._

Jonathan: (Sighs) Clark... your mother's virus was caused by Fine, not by Jor-El. He hasn't done anything yet & for all we know, he might never do anything.

Clark: Dad, we both know that Jor-El's not the type to let things go.

Jonathan: Clark, when it comes down to it, none of us are goanna, be around forever. Now, we can't dwell on that. I think the trick is to just live your life to its fullest, make sure you spend as much time as you possibly can... with the people, you love.

Clark: You're right.

Jonathan: Yeah.

_Martha & Kara come downstairs._

Martha: Hey fellows how you doing?

Jonathan: Okay we had a little talk.

Kara: I hope it was fruitful.

_Clark smiles at her._

Clark It was we sorted some things out.

Kara: Good because now it's my time to leave.

Martha: We'll miss you Kara.

Kara: No, you won't there'll always be some crisis that'll me bring back here.

_Kara hugs Martha._

Kara: Take care, Aunt Martha.

Martha: You to Kara.

_Kara goes over to Clark & Jonathan. Jonathan hugs her._

Jonathan: Goodbye sweetie.

Kara: Goodbye Uncle Jonathan take, care.

Jonathan: Will do.

_Kara then looks at Clark._

Kara: Goodbye cuz.

Clark: Goodbye I always hate it when you have to leave.

Kara: Me to. Hey, didn't you once promise me a little race before to see who was the best of the best.

Clark: I did.

Kara: & I said I'd whip your ass.

Clark: & I said you wouldn't.

Kara: Oh really care to try it out or are you chickening?

Clark: Hey, I'm not chickening.

Kara: Prove it then.

_She super speeds it out the front door. Clark smiling goes after her. Jonathan & Martha holding each other look on smiling as well. _

The End


End file.
